Rinse added fabric conditioning compositions are well known. Typically, such compositions comprise a fabric softening agent dispersed in water. The fabric softening agent can be included at up to 8% by weight, in which case the compositions are considered dilute, or at levels from 8% to 60% by weight, in which case the compositions are considered concentrated.
One of the problems frequently associated with conventional fabric conditioner compositions is physical instability upon storage. This problem is usually accentuated when the composition is stored at low temperature (e.g. at 5° C. or below) or at elevated temperatures.
Physical instability can manifest itself as a thickening of the composition. This thickening can occur to a level at which the composition is no longer pourable, and, can even lead to the formation of an irreversible gel. Such thickening is very undesirable because the composition can thereafter no longer be conveniently used and/or it is unattractive to the consumer.
Thus, it is desirable to provide fabric conditioning compositions which, in addition to imparting softness benefits, are stable upon storage and preferably stable across a wide range of low and/or high temperatures since the stored products may experience temperatures as low as 0° C. and as high as 45° C. or even higher.
In addition, fabric conditioning compositions desirably have other properties, including good dispersibility in water and delivery of sufficient amounts of perfume to the fabric being treated and longevity of perfume aroma on laundered fabrics.
Apparent freshness of laundered fabrics can be highly valued by consumers and thus delivery of sufficient perfume can be as desirable, if not more so, than imparting softness to fabrics.
It is also desirable to provide a composition in which the active ingredient for softening comprises a readily available natural source not requiring complicated and expensive formulation prior to incorporation into the composition.
A considerable number of additives have been developed for incorporation in or addition to, for example, the main wash cycles or tumble drying sequence of fabric laundering processes or industrial textile treatment processes in order to impart “softness” benefits.
Thus, it is well known in the art that some clay materials may be used to impart softening and anti-static properties when deposited on fabrics. Such clay deposition is generally achieved by contacting fabrics with high concentrations of an aqueous suspension of the clay under closely controlled conditions during commercial manufacturing and treatment processes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,062,647 discloses a detergent composition comprising specified amounts of water soluble non-soap synthetic detergent, an inorganic or organic detergent builder salt and a smectite clay with specified cation exchange characteristics. The clay is not pre-treated with any organic compound prior to inclusion in the formulation. According to U.S. Pat. No. 4,062,647, these compositions provide fabric softening and/or anti-static benefits.
In order to provide the improved softening benefits claimed therein, U.S. Pat. No. 5,443,750 discloses detergent compositions comprising a specified cellulase and a softening clay such as, for example, a heat treated kaolin or various multi-layer smectites. The softening clays disclosed in this document have not been pre-treated with organic compounds. According to U.S. Pat. No. 5,433,750, the combination of specified cellulase and clay leads to a synergistic improvement in softness benefits. Preferably, the compositions also comprise a flocculating agent. Liquid detergents further comprise an antisettling agent such as, for example, an organophilic clay (e.g. Bentone®).
U.S. Pat. No. 3,918,983 describes a textile treatment comprising particular sulfated castor oil substitutes and the use of these sulfated derivatives as textile softeners when applied as finishes. The sulfated castor oil substitutes disclosed comprise specified amounts of at least one sulfated aliphatic alcohol, having from about 4 to about 30 carbon atoms, in conjunction with specified amounts of at least one sulfated unsaturated oil, other than castor oil.
WO 00/24857 discloses a laundry detergent product comprising a wrinkle reducing agent selected from one or more of a specified range of compounds, including sulfated and sulfonated vegetable oils.
GB 0844929 discloses a waterless skin cleaner comprising 20 to 70% by weight of a non-polar organic solvent and an organic ammonium clay complex. There is no reference to specific perfume ingredients.
GB 0780855 discloses a coloured foundation cream comprising a pigment and an aqueous emulsion. There is no reference to specific perfume ingredients.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,713,199 discloses a particulate adjunct for detergents in which zeolite is used to carry oily or waxy components such as a nonionic surfactant or perfume. There is no disclosure of aqueous emulsions.
WO-A1-96/17050 discloses a personal cleansing composition comprising. A perfume or cosmetic oil is present and is preferably mineral oil. There is no disclosure of specific perfume ingredients.
It remains desirable to provide a fabric conditioner which can provide fragrance to fabrics at levels desirable to consumers.
It also remains desirable to have improved systems for treating fabric that provide fabric softness and which are stable upon storage.
The present invention aims to provide a fabric conditioning composition affording perfume delivery benefits to fabric treated with the composition. The present invention also aims to provide a fabric conditioning composition which is stable upon storage and imparts good softness to fabrics. The compositions of the invention may also provide one or more other advantages in fabric treated with the compositions, the advantages including one or more of: better shape, body, improved texture, improved colour (including surface colour definition), better antistatic properties, reduced friction, better comfort in wear, increased water absorption and better durability (i.e. resistance to wear).